The Doctor in Camelot!
by Bel9
Summary: When the Doctor is in Cardiff, the TARDIS decides to transport him and Jack back in time to Camelot! What could happen when they meet Arthur and Merlin?
1. Parking Ticket

**a/n: I was bored so i just thought i'd have a go at this. it's my first attempt at a crossover so i'm not sure how it will turn out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Merlin. Both are owned by the BBC. (Disclaimer applies to all chapters.)**

* * *

The Doctor was happily bouncing around the TARDIS again. He had just managed to prevent an intergalactic war and so was feeling VERY pleased with himself. He just needed a quick pit stop in Cardiff to boost the power levels, and then he could be off again.

As the TARDIS materialised on top of the rift, the Doctor noticed that the screen on the control panel showed that he was in the 21st century, 2010 to be exact. Smiling, the Doctor thought that he just might pay a visit to Jack and his gang while he was waiting.

Just then, there was a decidedly polite rap on the door. Confused, not thinking to just check his screen to see who was out there, the Doctor went and opened it. There was a young policeman, who looked like he had just graduated from the academy, standing imperiously outside.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to move this..." he paused, looking up, "Police Public Call Box. You are in violation of the law leaving this object as an obstruction in a public place."

The Doctor just stood there staring at the man; for once he was utterly speechless. Humans could only notice the TARDIS if they were looking for it. This young man must have been searching for some sort of violation to report to his superiors, or he would have walked right by it like everyone else in the square this morning.

The Doctor's mind realised this in less than one tenth of a second, but he still stood there staring for at least another five whole ones. Then he exploded.

"WHAT?"

The poor man jumped backwards, surprised. The Doctor ranted on.

"Firstly, this is ridiculous!

Secondly, this is NOT an object, it is a vehicle!"

The police officer, who seemed to have regained his composure, simply stated;

"Well then, I'm going to have to give you a parking ticket, sir."

The Doctor was truly horrified, his mouth falling open. This insignificant human intended to give him, the last time lord in the universe, a Parking Ticket! The Doctor's mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. He was doing a perfect imitation of a fish!

A small part of his mind registered that, had anybody else been paying attention, they probably would have been in tears of laughter. The Doctor himself probably would have been as well had he not been facing a fine.

Just then, the Doctor was saved. None other than Captain Jack Harkness appeared, flashed his Torchwood identification card, and sent the offending police officer away.

Mutely, the Doctor gestured for Jack to join him in the TARDIS. By the time they were both in, the Doctor seemed to be getting over his shock. They both dissolved into uncontrollable laughter.

"Jack, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see you!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I didn't think you were ever glad to see me, but good to see you to." Jack replied, his face spreading into a huge grin.

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched to the side and the Doctor and Jack were thrown violently to the floor.

The whirring of the TARDIS started up and she dematerialised of her own accord.

Jack looked at the Doctor over the mushroom shaped control panel;

"Looks like we're off on another adventure then, you're stuck with me."

The Doctor couldn't honestly say that he was disappointed!

* * *

**Please review. All you have to do is click the little button!**


	2. Merlin

After much juddering and violent crashes, the TARDIS finally materialised. Its two occupants stood up shakily, sharing a curious look, both were anxious to see exactly where it was that the TARDIS had wanted to take them.

After a quick glance at the door, both were up, long coats on, and to the exit. Unfortunately they were so synchronised that they walked straight in to each other in their haste to get out the door.

Jack graciously stepped back and the Doctor, a huge grin over his face as he sensed another adventure, stepped outside with a flourish.

They were in a beautiful green wood. The trees touched the sky and everything was so still it looked like a painting.

Suddenly, the tranquil silence was broken, as a rather large boar charged out from the other side of some nearby bushes, past the Doctor and Jack, and on through the other side of the clearing.

A very angry sounding voice shouted from the other side of the bushes;

"MERLIN!"

Jack and the Doctor looked at each other, it couldn't be, not Merlin the sorcerer.

"Nah," both said, before running over to the place where they had heard the voice coming from.

* * *

Arthur had been in the middle of very loudly telling Merlin exactly how useless he was as both a manservant and a hunter, when two very oddly dressed men came stumbling out of the bushes.

"Hello," the one with brown hair, said. He was dressed very strangely, and had a long coat that looked almost like a cloak. The other was dressed slightly differently, but still had a blue coat.

Arthur vaguely wondered where on earth these people were from, because with that sense of fashion he certainly hoped it wasn't Camelot.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way," the same man carried on, "we were just passing through... wherever this is and we happened to well, get lost actually. I was wondering if you might tell me and my friend Jack here where exactly we are."

"Well, Hel-lo" the other man, Jack, said looking Arthur up and down.

"Jack!" the Doctor said abruptly.

"What? I was just saying hello!" he replied, giving the Doctor his most innocent smile!

Arthur was trying to decide whether he should tell these two total strangers anything about the kingdom. They could be sorcerers from a magical country, and could be a very serious threat. Just as he decided that he had better learn more about their origins first, Merlin thwarted his plans by speaking up like the trusting fool he was.

"You're outside Camelot," he answered, "I'm Merlin by the way."

The Doctor smiled at Merlin, he seemed more co-operative than the blonde knight; who was currently staring at them, his face unreadable.

"MERLIN!" the other one interrupted, shouting again.

"I'm afraid that we have to get back." This time he lowered his voice to address the Doctor and Jack. "I'll show you the way to the castle, but you'll have to make your own way from there."

"Thanks!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

His enthusiasm unnerved Arthur a bit. The man was full of it, and Jack didn't seem too far behind either.

* * *

Merlin had taken an instant liking to the Doctor and Jack. They seemed good; he could sense it, even if the Doctor was slightly eccentric.

As they were walking, Arthur fell into step beside his manservant.

"Merlin, have you ever heard the phrase 'don't talk to strangers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I assume then that you know these men?"

"No," Merlin had a funny feeling he knew where Arthur was going with this.

"Merlin, they could be sorcerers for all you know!" Arthur hissed his calm demeanour breaking.

"I don't think they're dangerous, Arthur."

"If they are sorcerers then they are a threat to the kingdom."

"But..." Merlin protested.

"No buts Merlin. Find out if they practise sorcery, and don't let them know you're watching. That's an order."

Arthur promptly strode up to the front of the group, leaving no room for Merlin to argue.

Merlin looked over his shoulder at the two new arrivals. He knew they meant no harm. Arthur had ordered him to find out if they were magical; he had said nothing about having to tell him if they were.

* * *

They were walking up the cobbled streets in the lower city when Jack turned to the Doctor;

"Do you really think it's him?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. There is some latent psychic energy here, which I assume is left over from the age of the Macra. If he can channel it, as some humans could back then, then it is entirely possible to do what he calls 'magic!'"

"What about King Arthur?"

"Looking at Merlin, I'd say that Arthur probably not king yet, Camelot must be under the reign of king Uther at the moment."

Jack pondered this information for a moment, before he came up with another question.

"So, who are we going to be then?"

"What?" the Doctor looked confused.

"You cannot tell me we are going to pose as peasants!"

The Doctor laughed at the look of pure horror on Jack's face.

"Alright then, I'll be Sir Doctor of TARDIS, and you can be my manservant."

If anything, Jack's horror only grew!

"Yeah right, me as a servant! I prefer Sir Jack of Torchwood."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "and how do you plan to explain why two knights from different countries are travelling together?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Jack answered, deliberately turning away to end the conversation.

The Doctor noticed that the blonde knight, who he still didn't know the name of, had just used a similar technique on Merlin.


	3. Dinner

Within an hour of setting off, their small party reached the castle walls. The Doctor and Jack should probably be going their own way, but the Doctor was curious to meet King Uther and his son, the legendary Arthur.

Unfortunately for Jack, this meant that the Doctor would probably walk right into the throne room just to satisfy his curiosity.

Luckily, they didn't have to go to all the trouble of finding the throne room, as the man who was quite obviously King Uther came striding down the steps from the castle, straight towards their little group. When he caught sight of the Doctor and Jack, however, his face turned from a stern mask, to one of guarded interest.

"Who are these people," he asked the arrogant blonde knight, who was still leading the group. Not letting him answer, the Doctor stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm sir Doctor of TARDIS, and this is Sir Jack, earl of Torchwood. You must be King Uther!"

The Doctor took hold of the Kings hand and began wringing it with a furious enthusiasm.

When the Doctor finally let him go, Uther took a step back, looking slightly less sure of himself.

"Where is this land, TARDIS?" Uther asked the Doctor.

"A long, long way away. Jack and I enjoy travelling, and we just happened to come across you."

"And where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular, as I say we're just travelling."

"Well then you must stay awhile in Camelot. I will have chambers prepared for you. I will send someone when dinner is ready and you can tell me more about your country as we dine!"

The King swept away, motioning for the knights of the party to accompany him however at the head knight's instruction Merlin stayed behind to show Jack and the Doctor to their rooms. Once there, Jack turned to the Doctor.

"Clever that, implying that Torchwood was in TARDIS."

"I thought so myself, I told you I'd come up with something."

"Actually, I believe _i _said that _you'd_ come up with something."

The Doctor was about to reply, but a knock came at the door.

"Dinner is ready, and the King asks that you join him in the throne room."

"Well, we had better be going then!" the Doctor enthused, jumping up and rushing out of the door, almost running down the corridor.

When he was halfway down, the maid who had come for them called him back.

"What?" the Doctor snapped at her; slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"The throne room is the other way, sir," she said, clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

"Ah," the Doctor had the decency to look sheepish, and wisely decided to let the girl lead the way.

When they entered the throne room turned dining hall, they found three people already seated at the table. At the head was the King, with that blonde knight from before on one side, and a beautiful woman on the other.

"Ah, welcome!" the King boomed in his confident voice. He shook hands with the Doctor and Jack after they had each bowed to him. Jack was relieved to see that the Doctor had not forsaken his manners. The King began introducing the other two, first gesturing to the knight;

"This is my son, Arthur,"

"What?" the Doctor interrupted the King's flow, incredulity winning out over common sense.

Thankfully, the Doctor had quickly realised his blunder;

"I didn't realise that you were royalty when we met, my lord." He said, trying to cover up his surprise at the appearance of the boy who was supposed to become the greatest King the world had ever seen.

The current King laughed softly to himself before continuing. He indicated the woman;

"And this is the Lady Morgana, my ward."

The Doctor smiled at her, but Jack leant in to kiss her hand, leaving her blushing slightly.

"Jack!" the Doctor hissed, the picture of pure exasperation.

"What? I was only being polite!" Jack once again took on that look of pure innocence that only he could produce.

"Well do me a favour and don't be polite to the King." The Doctor muttered, so low that only Jack could hear.

They each took seats on different sides of the table; the Doctor wasn't sure which side would be best to limit the damage, so he sat beside the young prince.

Dinner was not a relaxing affair for the Doctor. He had to be constantly on alert for quick questions that the King kept sending at him. Each question was specifically designed to make him reveal more information.

After a while the Doctor got slightly annoyed so started sending equally annoying questions back at him.

He was also being continually distracted by Jack who was, unfortunately, making 'polite conversation' with both Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana.

Time passed slowly and by the time that they were all finally finished, the Doctor was so stressed that he was on the verge of running out and back to his serene, peaceful TARDIS and just leaving.

He was sure that Jack would be able to take care of himself.


	4. The Tournament

Against all odds the Doctor had done it. Almost.

At least he had not run away. At least he had not left Jack behind.

Unfortunately, the Doctor was now wishing with all his heart that he had run away for one very good reason. Jack was now rolling around the floor in fits of laughter.

"I can't believe that you agreed to that!" Jack exclaimed as soon as he had got enough of a hold over his laughing fit to do so.

"Yes, well, it was me or you and if you'd had to do it we'd have already been thrown into the dungeon as fakes."

The Doctor was pouting and he knew it.

"I suppose you can ride a horse?" Jack asked.

"Of course I can I had a very nice white horse once. I'm not sure where it came from, or where it went for that matter. I lost it riding through a mirror trying to save Madame de Pompadour."

To anyone else this may have seemed odd but Jack, knowing the Doctor as he did, barely batted an eyelid.

"Well it is tomorrow so I'll leave you to get some sleep," he announced, getting up off the floor and going to his own rooms.

The Doctor lay still for once, dreading the next day. It was just like him to be pulled into a jousting tournament!

* * *

The next day dawned bright and warm. Arthur stepped sleepily over to his window. Normally, he would not be up at this hour, but there was a tournament.

He smiled as he remembered dinner the previous night. That newcomer, the Doctor. Arthur would never forget the man's face as he was challenged to prove that the knights of TARDIS were anywhere near as good as the knights of Camelot.

Arthur got the distinct impression that jousting was the last thing the Doctor wished to do, but after an obvious internal struggle he had agreed. Just at that moment, the prince was pulled unceremoniously from his thoughts as his incompetent servant came running through the door with his breakfast. Said servant almost tripped over his own feet, only just managing to steady himself on the ornate table. Again.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"I'm never going to remember so you might as well give it up." Merlin said smiling cheekily.

"Seriously, Merlin, after all the time I'd think you'd have it learned who exactly it is you're speaking to."

"Nope," Merlin popped the P and promptly walked out.

Arthur shook his head at the newly emptied doorway and sat down to eat his breakfast, seriously considering whether a quick spell in the stocks would improve his manservant's manner. Fortunately for Merlin he had more important things on his mind.

Arthur privately suspected that the Doctor, despite his reluctance to participate, was no stranger to using a lance. It would be an interesting match.

* * *

The Doctor was up as early as Arthur, although he was not quite so relaxed. He was pacing up and down the length of the room as Jack came in with two trays of breakfast.

"I thought you would need it," Jack said, indicating the Doctor's tray. Do you have any armour? I'm not sure where we can get any from."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be some lying about TARDIS, I'll have to go and find it." The Doctor said, leaving his have eaten breakfast to go in search of it.

It didn't take him long to find some. He had been pretty sure where it was anyway. On his way back to the castle, armour in his arms, the Doctor saw the market. There just so happened to be a horse trader there.

He reached for a large purse of money that he had also taken from the TARDIS and bought the best one that he could see. After all, it wouldn't do to be stealing the King's horses and a knight must have a mount. The horse he bought happened to be a large black stallion, perfect for jousting with.

Satisfied, he took his armour, more comfortable clothes, and horse to the practice arena. The Doctor promptly got changed and, leaving his beloved suit behind, put his armour on.

As he walked out from the changing rooms he felt very stupid. There were two knights already on the field and they looked at him curiously but, head held high, he got on his horse and grabbed a lance from a nearby stand. Grudgingly he began to practice and thought that he was really doing quite well when one of the Knights challenged him. Pleased with his progress and never one to pass a chance to show off his various skills, the Doctor accepted.

The Doctor won all three matches much to the surprise of his opponents. By then, a crowd of Knights had gathered and they all looked very impressed. Many even complimented him on his skills! The Doctor was sure he was ready.

As tournament started. Both the Doctor and Arthur rose through the ranks and were favourites to be the finalists. Merlin and Jack watched eagerly from the sidelines. Each cheering their friend on.

The tournament had been a small one and by evening Arthur and the Doctor had both unhorsed all their opponents. They would fight the final.

It was, as Arthur had predicted, an interesting match. Arthur the won the first round and the Doctor the second. It all came down to the last. It was a very close match and both unhorsed each other.

It was declared a draw but the Doctor graciously conceded victory to Arthur, saying that he had fallen first.

During the feast afterwards, all the nobles attended, and many approached the Doctor with praise. All was going well, but the Time Lord was getting bored. There was no action.

Just as he had decided to move on, a great crack rocked the castle, knocking everyone to the ground and sending up a great panic.

Maybe he had better stay for a while after all.


	5. Shadow Men

For the tremors carried on for maybe 5 minutes, throwing everyone to the floor around the large, ornate table. The Doctor fell against a wall and braced himself against the cold, rough stone, his shoes pushing firmly against one of the legs of the great table.

When, finally the shaking stopped, everyone began to pick themselves up. Both the Doctor and Arthur were among the first to stand shakily, brushing themselves off and glancing around nervously as they did so.

It appeared that they both noticed the same thing simultaneously. Nobody appeared to be too badly hurt, there were no fatalities, but one key thing was unaccounted for, the King had not stood with the rest of them.

The high backed, intricately carved oak chair that, this evening, had served as the seat of the King was on its back, and unfortunately both young men were on the wrong side of the table therefore unable to see what was under it, although they both suspected.

Sure enough the King was on his back under the worryingly heavy chair. He was unresponsive and, after a few quick checks, the Doctor ascertained that he was unconscious.

Arthur was sure, that, had the King not been incapacitated, he would have been able to lift the chair with ease, however that was not the case and so Arthur found himself doing it as he called to his servant;

"Merlin! Come here," the dark haired boy was soon at his side once again, "I want you to go and get Gaius, now!"

Arthur had snapped into Knight Mode and was busy giving orders within the minute.

"Knights, get everyone out of here and make sure that Camelot is secure!"

Everyone began to move and, when Gaius arrived, Arthur took one last glance at his father and departed to help the other Knights. Jack followed to assist with what he was able to.

As Gaius checked the King, everyone left the hall, everyone but Merlin and the Doctor, who was standing in the shadows silently watching and evaluating the situation that he had found himself in.

Slowly, he approached the Physician and his assistant. He was careful not to let his trainers make a noise and approached from the back; he did not wish to disturb. Before the Doctor had reached the pair bending over their King, Gaius turned to Merlin,

"Merlin, go and find out what happened with that tremor."

The boy left, and Gaius, without turning round, addressed the Doctor.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? I was just passing through."

"There are mentions if you in a very old book I have, you look exactly the same in the drawing as you do now."

"Ah, well, drawings never change, do they?"

"No, but the people they depict do."

The Doctor sighed, and knelt beside the old man, "so, what's the diagnosis then?"

"He'll be all right, nasty blow to the head, but he'll wake up in a couple of hours."

And on that note he turned his attention ahead of him to the guards outside the door, and instructed them to take the King to his chambers.

"Doctor, why are you here in Camelot?"

"As I said, I really was just passing! Why does nobody ever believe that?"

Gaius chuckled as they walked on through the castle, but he resolved to keep an eye on this man, if he was capable of half the things that he had heard and read, Camelot definitely did not want him as her enemy.

When they reached the Physicians chambers, Merlin was already waiting for them in the rather cluttered room. He appeared to be leafing through some sort of book. Interestingly, the Doctor noticed that Gaius' face spread in to brief panic at this realization. As Merlin noticed the visitor, a similar look struck him and he closed the heavy book quickly, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

The Doctor was curious and quickly darted forward past Merlin to look at them now settling cloud of dust. To his complete surprise, he found runes belonging to the ancient language upon the cover.

"Ha!" he shouted in triumph spinning round to face Merlin, "you DO have magic!"

"No... Yes... look, please don't tell anyone."

"Oops! Sorry I forgot that Uther outlawed magic! Don't worry about it I won't tell anybody."

Merlin looked at him gratefully and grabbed the book, taking it into another room. When he returned, he was rather sheepish under the glare that Gaius was giving him; he would undoubtedly be subjected to a lecture about this later.

"So, what did you find out?" Gaius asked at last.

"People say that the tremors were caused when a great crack ripped through the ground just outside the walls. Shadowy men rose from it and began to release some sort of lighting at the city walls. They eventually retreated after capturing a fair number of people; I was looking for some mention of them or a way to defeat them when you arrived."

"You're sure of this?" Gaius asked.

"Very."

Both men considered this for a while, before the physician began taking certain books down from the walls, murmuring as he went. He was obviously also trying to find some mention of their enemy.

The Doctor looked at Merlin, appraising him before proposing his idea;

"You know, while he's looking through the books, and the others are busy attending to the city, the two of us might be more help if we went to see these creatures for themselves."

"You mean go wondering right into their hands?"

"Yep, might be a bit dangerous but someone's got to do it and you know if we don't go now then Arthur will just do it later."

He could see from the boy's eyes that he had hit his mark, and so the Doctor and Merlin went out of the city; the description had seemed a little too familiar for the Time Lord's liking and if he was right, then they had to put a stop to this as soon as possible!


End file.
